Forgive and Forget
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Azkadellia asks for Cain's forgiveness for what she did to his family during her possession.


Azkadellia sat on the balcony, waiting for someone.

She had taken the time over the past few weeks of getting over her possession, to meet the people as the new Azkadellia. Many of the people showed great friendliness towards, her but others were still cautious around here.

One of these people, was Wyatt Cain.

Azkadellia couldn't blame him. From what both DG and Glitch had told her, while she was possessed, she had sent the longcoats to find the resistance fighters. Cain's family was among them.

Azkadellia wasn't specific when she mentioned _how_ the longcoats should handle it, or if she was she obviously didn't remember. There were a lot of things she still didn't remember about the possession. She just remembered feeling trapped. She remembered feeling, for so many years…ever since her childhood…such hate.

While the witch had her possessed, the only thing on her mind was one thing. And that was getting complete power over the OZ. Complete power over everything. She would dream of the emerald, waiting for it to come to her.

She remembered, while being trapped inside her evil self, how on earth she would live thinking she had killed her dear little sister. Even though it wasn't really her who killed DG.

She heard that the longcoats had shoved the defenseless tin man into a metal suit, and tortured his family. It killed Azkadellia to wonder what on earth the longcoats did to poor Jeb and Adora.

Jeb had shown some kindness to her, but there was still that look in his eyes. Jeb had spent most of his days now talking to Jeb and DG. But Azkadellia wished that everyone would just view her as she wished they would.

She was no murderer. She was kind, and gentle.

The door opened and Azkadellia turned her head to see Wyatt Cain standing there, in the flesh. Cain slowly approached her, a simple nod as a greeting. No words came from Cain's mouth. His icy blue eyes looked intently into hers.

Azkadellia came to the realization that from the eye glare she was getting, this probably wouldn't go quite the way she had planned.

"Good afternoon, Cain. Have a seat, here…" Azkadellia said, motioning for Cain to sit across from her. Cain slowly sat down in the seat, his eyes not leaving hers. His jaw was squared tight.

"You said, you wanted to talk to me? Or…so you told Glitch to tell me...must be pretty important…" Cain stated.

_That means 'make it quick or else' doesn't it? _Azkadellia thought.

"How have you been? Adjusting, I mean?" she asked, shaking slightly. Who knew the man could be so damn intimidating? She knew that they were both adults, and being afraid of him was very childish, but his eyes just said it all. His eyes were the most intimidating thing about him.

Cain shrugged. "Fine….just fine…"

Azkadellia smiled slightly. "I see you and Glitch get along well. You're like the best of friends…" she said, trying to find a way to ease into the conversation.

Cain raised an eyebrow. "Is that…is that why you wanted to talk to me? To point out things I'm already aware of?" Cain spat.

Azkadellia sighed. She might as well get right to it. No matter how hard she tried to start a decent conversation, she knew she was just going to get the same dirty looks. She couldn't hold an everyday friendly conversation without settling what she meant to settle first.

"Cain, there is no easy way for me to say this…" Azkadellia began. Cain shifted, looking at her concerned.

"I know…well actually… no I don't. I can't know what its like to go through such a thing like you did. I'm sorry for taking your family away from you like that. I don't know what its like to have my wife die, or my son taken away from me. I didn't know what I was doing. I was there, but I wasn't. It was such a powerful feeling. I've never before in my life encountered it. I was inside, screaming…but no one could hear me. I never felt so much fear. Fear that I had killed my own sister…fear that I was going to do something horrible to my family," Azkadellia said, looking over at him.

She watched as Cain raised his eyebrows at her, his face still hard.

"But I do know what its like to be trapped as I just explained. I know what its like, to be trapped and not be able to stop what's going on…I didn't want to do the things that I did. I didn't mean to do anything that I did when she took me over. I know its going to seem impossible…but all I ask for…is some forgiveness…" Azkadellia said, before exhaling.

She was now standing up, somehow all her energy must have drawn her to standing up. Cain nodded, and looked at the ground.

"I know what you are asking for…and I know that you couldn't control anything you did…" Cain said, looking at the floor.

Azkadellia sighed, in slight relief.

"In time, I know I will bring myself to forgive you…but for now…I'm still getting used to the idea that it wasn't really you doing all those things…even though it was in you," Cain said, looking back at her.

"So…so what does that mean?" Azkadellia asked.

"I can say the words 'I forgive you' right here and right now. But they might not be sincere. I know you're probably thinking 'why doesn't he forgive me now, it wasn't really me' and I get that. But I don't feel right saying it now. So if you want me to say it…I'll say it…" Cain said.

Azkadellia shook her head. "No. I don't want you to say it until you mean it…" she said.

Cain stood up, and walked around her. He stopped at the balcony doors, and turned to face her.

"You know, Azkadellia…I'm sure you are a great person. I would like to maybe take some time to get to know you one day, but that's not today. In time, I'm sure I will find it in myself to forgive you. Your mother told me many stories of both you and DG of when you were younger. She tells me that you were always such a smart girl. You sound just like my son Jeb when he was growing up…." Cain stated.

Azkadellia smiled slightly. She was a mature adult woman now. She was going to handle this like a mature adult. She wasn't going to hammer him with reasons as to why he should forgive her right then and there. She wasn't going to chase him around like a six year old girl.

She would give him the time he needed.

"I hope to be that girl again someday…" Azkadellia answered.

Cain smiled slightly, and gave her a polite nod. "I'm sure you will be," he said, before walking through the balcony doors.

Azkadellia heard them shut, as she turned to look over the lands of the OZ. She sighed, in slight disappointment. At least she had gotten the apology off of her chest. She looked up to see the two suns slipping away, as night drew nearer.

She looked forward to Cain's forgiveness, no matter how long it took to come. Until then, she would continue to live her new life to the fullest, and hopefully prove that she was a renewed Azkadellia.


End file.
